Transformers: Revenge
by NotRamjet97
Summary: The Autobots return to Equestria, but unfortunately, so do the Decepticons. The sequel to 'New Beginnings'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*VWOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!*

*VVVVWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!*

The first sound was the Autobots ship, the second sound was the ship chasing them.

The Autobots had left Earth (though sadly Starfeet didn't want to come, yet) and were heading back to Equestria, where they were hopeful to spend the rest of their lives in peace and tranquility, but, the problem with that right now was that the other ship was shooting at them. Oh, I didn't mention that? Ah, the other ship was shooting at the Autobots.

There, happy?

The ship was actually a scout ship, on board were Nitro-x, Electric Storm, Bumblebee, Wheelie, and Cosmos (Okay, he was the ship, but still). Nitro-x peaked out the window on the back of the ship, "Are you sure that's not a Romulan ship?"

"According to my data, no, I don't have that ship anywhere on my database."

"Oh, okay, then I wonder who it could be?"

"Maybe the Equestrians made space ships and are coming to greet us?"

"Nah, doubt it,"

"Maybe ponies create evil robots, then get turned into tater tots!" Wheelie shook.

"He's so cute!" Electric Storm squeed.

"Uh, guys? I think we need to get back to the situation at hand."

"What situation?" Nitro-x asked.

*Pew! Pew! Pew!*

"Oh, that." Nitro-x peaked out the front window, and saw a very Earth-like planet, "Hey look, Equestria."

"EQUESTRIA?!" Everyone else screamed.

"Well, yeah, either that or Kobol."

"Hang on everybody!" Cosmos shouted.

"You weren't hitting your top speed before?" Electric Storm asked.

"Never mind."

On Equestria...

"Wow!" Nitro-x exclaimed, "We actually made a _decent _landing! That's gotta be a first in Autobot history."

They had landed in a rather desert-ish area, there was a town visible from where they had landed, it wasn't that big, kinda looked like a town from those old western movies. "Wheelie say, get on our way! Strange ship may turns us into cheese dip!"

"Mmm! Cheese dip!" Nitro-x rubbed his stomach.

Cosmos transformed just as Bumblebee exited, "I'm with Wheelie, maybe the town has something that can be converted into energon."

"Okay, so, who's gonna be the leader 'till we meet up with the others?" Nitro-x asked.

"You." They all told him.

"Why?"

"Well, you're second-in-command in military operations, and you have the Star Saber." Electric Storm told him.

"Oh, yeah, guess I am the leader. Dang."

"Can we get going? I think my alt. mode's top catches fire in real hot weather." Electric Storm commented.

"It does not, besides, its only seventy-nine degrees,"

"That's scorching hot!"

"Seventy-nine degrees _F__ahrenheit._"

"Oh. Scrap!"

"Well, any who, let's hit it, I don't wanna be Auto-cheese, Autobots, Roll out!"

"You make a horrible Optimus."

"Whatever."

**Yeah, I added Wheelie, whadda ya gonna do about it?**

**(Also, PPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE forget about 'pranking wars', it is NOT canon.**

**I also need to point out that Nitro-x got the Star Saber when he took it from The Fallen, Optimus let him keep it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The five Autobots soon arrived in the town, some of the 'bots thought it was a bit funny seeing some of the ponies wearing cowboy hats and outfits, seeing as how the only pony they saw wearing stuff like that was Applejack, and none of the Autobots really wanted to tangle with her (Okay, maybe she was only five and a half feet tall, but still...). The Autobots soon came to what looked like the police station, they saw a brown earth pony sitting in a chair, asleep. "'Scuse me?" Nitro-x asked.

The Earth pony jolted up and quickly asked, "Huh? Are the Changelin's attackin' Appleoosa now?"

"The wha-?"

The earth pony looked at Nitro-x and asked, "What in the sam-hill are you?"

"Well, I'm the second-in-command of the Autobots, an elite team of robots who fight evil to protect the universe-"

"-We also make mean cookies." Electric Storm chirped.

"Autobots? Fightin' robots? Fight evil? You kids have been readin' too many a those comic books."

"No, dude, we're real, see?" Nitro-x told him.

The pony looked at the group, then got up, "Is it Nightmare night already?"

"Wha- no! Ugh! Look, all we need is some energon, do you have gas? Or electricity? Or coal?"

The pony looked at him suspiciously, "Yeah, we got coal, but it's pretty sparse 'round these parts, and how do I know _you _ain't evil?"

"Well, um..." Nitro-x looked around, then remembered, "Hey, uh, we know Princess Celestia!"

"Yeah, and I know Princess Luna, too."

"Oh, cool! So do we! She's pretty cool except for the 'thees' and 'thous'."

"Look, if you don't move along I'll have you thrown in the town jail."

"Um... Okay, see ya."

The five Autobots went on their way, helms laying low.

"Soo... What do we do now?" Nitro-x asked.

"Dress up as hobos and hitch a ride on the train and go to Canterlot?" Electric Storm suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Nitro-x answered, "How 'bout the rest of y'all?"

Cosmos and Bumblebee face-palmed, while Wheelie stated, "While I want to ride on a train, dressing like a hobo sounds like a strain."

"Um, okay, Nitro-x and I'll dress like a hobo, the rest of y'all can play harmonicas."

"Okay, I'll play a harmonica." Bumblebee smiled.

"Ugh, if you'll excuse me I'm going up into orbit, maybe I can see if the others are coming."

"Okay, suit yourself." Electric Storm shrugged.

On board Princess Twilight's personal train car...

"I still don't see why I need all this." Twilight Sparkle stated, looking over the car.

"Aw, c'mon, Twi, it's just a train-car, what's the big deal?" Twilight's friend, Rainbow Dash, said from her place on one of the six bunks.

"The 'big deal' is that I'm just a librarian! Why should a librarian have her own personal train car?"

"You are much more than a librarian," Rarity told Twilight, who was looking in the closet, "You've saved Equestria from doom four times, you're the personal student of Princess Celestia, returned her sister to her, not to mention you're a..."

"I know, I know, 'I'm a princess'. But why can't everypony treat me like they used to? Give a mare a couple wings and a new title and everypony goes crazy!"

"Don't worry, Twi, we still love ya." Starblast said, putting a hoof around her.

"Thanks, Starblast, I just wish everypony else would think the same way."

"Hay! Why don't we go somewhere? Didn't Celestia say she wanted you to have a break?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts this time, Twi-, you need a break." Applejack told her, calmly.

"Well, okay, I guess. But where should we go?"

"Well, mah cousin Braeburn's been itchin' to see us all, and Ah'm sure he'd wanna see his brother Applewood, and Fluttershy's twin brother."

"Well, okay, that's sounds good, I'll see if the conductor will let us all go to Appleoosa!"

"Yeah!" All the ponies shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long have we been waiting here?" Electric Storm demanded.

While the Autobots decided against the hobo look, they were in their alternate modes, which were very dirty, much to Nitro-x's dismay. "I seriously hope the others get here soon, I need a wash."

"Wheelie say you're too vain, giving other too much pain!"

"Whatever, just 'cuz you don't have a good paint-job, doesn't mean you have to diss mine!"

"Sorry Wheelie, but I'm with Nitro-x, I love my paint job," Bumblebee spoke up.

"Hey, look, their's a pony," Nitro-x commented.

The pony in question was bright yellow, and wore a cowboy outfit like the rest of the townsponies. The pony looked at the four automobiles and whistled. "Thems some strange wagons, never seen anything like them before 'round here."

"Strange?!" Nitro-x exclaimed. "I'll have you know I'm a high performance supercar!"

"Wah! You talked!"

"'Course I talk, what do I look like? An inanimate object?"

"Um, well, yeah." The pony then whispered, "Boy, dem Canterlot ponies sure are weird."

"Um, guys?" Bumblebee butted in. "Hate to break up this little discussion but I think you guys should look up."

"Do I look like Google?" Electric Storm asked.

"No, he means look up high," Nitro-x stated.

"Oh!"

They all looked up and saw a large flying scorpion.

Yes, you read that right, a large flying scorpion.

"Um, what's that?" Electric Storm asked.

"I don't know why, but I wanna blow it up!" Nitro-x shouted.

"AWWWW YYEEAAAHHHH!" Electric Storm yelled in agreement.

"Autobots! Take him out!"

Suddenly, something queer happened. The scorpion began to shift and rearrange itself into a giant robot.

"I don't think that's an Autobot," Electric Storm declared.

"Neither do I."

On board Peace-seeker...

"Optimus! There's something large on the monitor!" The helmsman Smokescreen gaped.

"Put it on screen."

The Autobots saw the large scorpion/robot doohickey. It had a green and purple paint scheme and it's servos were made up of the scorpion's claws.

"What on Cybertron is that?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like trouble. Let's move in for a closer look."

But then, suddenly, another ship flew past them, at a much faster speed. "What in all of Cybertron...?" Optimus gasped.

"Optimus, it gives off Autobot energy signatures."

"Hmm... we must aid them, Bluestreak, go at seventy-five percent speed!"

"Okay, but why not full speed?"

"Because last time we ended up being stuck in the ground."

"Oh, yeah."

"Whoo-wee!" Applejack exclaimed. "Its been 'while since we've seen ol' cousin Braeburn."

They were on their way to Appleoosa, all riding in Twilight's new train-car (much to Twilight's dismay).

"Um, excuse me?" Fluttershy asked, laying on the floor.

"Yeah, been a while since Ah've seen mah brother too," Applewood stated, laying upside down in a bunk.

"Excuse me?"

"Are we there yet?" Rainbow asked, also in a bunk.

"Excuse me?!" Fluttershy yelled.

"What is it Fluttershy?" Twilight, laying in her nicely sized bed asked.

"Do any of you see that bright light?"

The eight ponies and Spike looked out the window and saw what Fluttershy was talking about: It was a bright light, and it looked like it was moving, not to mention that it was the middle of the day.

"I'm sure it's just an exploding star," Twilight stated calmly.

"Stars explode?!" Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Yes, so that's probably all it is."

"But it's the middle of the afternoon," Starblast commented.

"You can still see them in the middle of the day," Twilight then mumbled. "Sometimes."

**Appleoosa...**

"Alright! Were almost there!" Nitro-x exclaimed.

"Oh, I hope we make it, I don't know if I can make it on energy," Cosmos told them.

"If Cosmos running low, then how can we make giant beast go?" Wheelie asked.

"So cute!" Electric Storm gushed.

"Don't worry, I have faith that ol' Cosmos can do it!" Bumblebee chirped.

"Uh-huh, sure." Nitro-x mumbled.

"Hey, what's that?" Electric Storm asked. She pointed out the window at a large white and blue ship. It was big and getting bigger as it moved towards them.

"Hmm, they're hailing us," Cosmos observed.

Cosmos opened up a screen, and on it was a grey transformer, with blue optics: An Autobot. "Greetings, I am Cerebros, leader of an Autobot squadron known as the Headmasters."

"The Headmasters, huh?" Nitro-x mumbled.

"Yes, and the large robot you see is Skorponok, leader of the Decepticon Headmasters."

"Decepticons?!" The quintuplet asked in unison.

"Yes, they are our mortal enemies, we've fought them for centuries, and now is our chance to destroy them."


	4. Chapter 4

"Smokescreen, can't you make this thing go any faster?" Optimus demanded.

"Sure I can! But-"

"Oh, yes. Well, just keep going at this speed."

"Aww, rats..."

**On the other mystery ship...**

"Were closing in on Skorponok, commander," a brown and red Autobot named Chromedome stated.

"Good. Gentlemechs, this is the day we destroy Skorponok and his minions," Cerebros said.

"Yeah, 'bout time we kicked that sorry scorpions-"

"Hardhead, watch the mouth."

"Sorry, sir," Hardhead apologized.

"Commander!" The last Autobot, Brainstorm, yelled. "We're being hailed."

"On-screen."

The picture of the scorpion/robot was then switched to a picture of a red and blue Autobot, with a face plate. "Gentlemechs, I am Optimus Prime, commanding officer of the Autobots."

"I am Cerebros, commander of the Autobot Headmasters division." Cerebros stood and saluted the Autobot.

"Hmm, the Headmasters? I don't recall that division."

"I wouldn't expect you to. We have been living on the planet Master for several centuries, perfecting our unique transformation, but it was interrupted countless time by another of our race: Decepticons."

Optimus Prime leaned back in his chair, obviously distressed by the mention of Decepticons. "Is this thing that we are nearing, a Decepticon?"

"Yes, the Decepticon Headmasters' leader, Skorponok. He is not to be trifled with, he has destroyed thousands of civilizations, leaving nothing but ruin."

"Then it appears we must destroy this Skorponok, before he endangers the inhabitants of Equestria."

"Equestria?"

"The small planet down there, it is inhabited by small four-legged equines called 'ponies'."

"'Ponies'?"

Optimus nodded. "They are our friends, and their leader has granted all battle-weary Autobots a chance to live in peace on this planet."

Now it was Cerebros turn to lean back in his chair, 'Peace? Is that possible?' he wondered. After chasing down Skorponok for countless years, Cerebros had forgotten what he would do after he had defeated his ancient foe. "Optimus, we would humbly request that you aid us in defeating Skorponok and his comrades. If you do not wish to, we understand."

Optimus looked in closer on the screen. "An Autobot is never alone, Cerebros. We will accompany you."

Cerebros smiled. "Thank you sir. Cerebros out."

The comm cut off and Cerebros looked at the large robot on the screen, "Just you wait, Skorponok, you are yet to face an unstoppable army, one from which you cannot hide." Cerebros got up, then moved to a large panel. The four other Autobots looked at him, knowing expressions on their faceplates. They knew what their commander was doing, he was about to give Skorponok the biggest whooping he had ever seen in his life. "Autobots, prepare for battle."

**Skorponok...**

"Oh Cerberos, you fool," Sixshot mused.

"Captain Sky-Byte reporting." Sixshot turned to see Sky-byte, his second-in-command, standing in the door way.

"What is it, Sky-Byte?"

"The two Autobot ships have decided to join forces, which may make it harder for us to wipe them out."

"No, Sky-byte, they will still fall, there will only be a larger noise heard when they are."

"But, there is no sound in space, how can it be a-"

"Silence! Tell the troops to prepare for battle, this may get messy."

"As you wish, shall I have them go after Cerebros or Prime?"

"Cerebros or-" Sixshot burst into an evil laugh. "Fool! I don't want you them to attack the Autobots."

"Huh?"

"I want them to attack Equestria!"


	5. Chapter 5

"We're almost there," Cosmos whispered with glee.

"Yeah, let's give those Decepti-punks a piece of our mind!" Bumblebee heartily whispered back.

"You can give him a piece of yours," Electric Storm answered. "But I wanna keep all of mine."

Cosmos soon came to a door, he shot at the door and it automatically opened.

**Skorponok...**

"Sir, there's a breech in the leg!" Sky-byte shouted.

"It is small, and easily snuffed out. Keep charging the gun and keep it on Equestria," Sixshot replied.

**Cosmos...**

The door closed behind them and the whole room was dark, well, until Cosmos flipped on his lights. The room wasn't that big, so the Autobots could get out and look around.

"Hope we aren't in jail, Wheelie has no money for bail!" Wheelie shouted.

"I'd bail you out, Wheelie," Electric Storm swooned.

"Oh, brother," Nitro-x faceservoed.

"Focus, guys, we're here to-" Bumblebee paused. "Why are we here?"

"To blow it up!" Nitro-x exclaimed happily.

"Oh, yeah."

**Skorponok...**

"Sir, they're approaching us!" Sky-byte said worriedly.

"Grr! Do you ever shut up?! Go and fight them if you're so concerned!"

"Wha- me? B-but wouldn't Slapper, Gas Skunk, and Nightscream be better?"

"Ugh! I don't care, you idiot! Equestria is our target! Anything else is irrelevant!"

"Um, very well. I'll have-"

Suddenly the door came flying open and Cosmos, Bumblebee, Electric Storm, and Wheelie were there, being lead by Nitro-x. Cosmos and Bumblebee had their blasters, Electric Storm had her shockdrillers, Wheelie his slingshot, and Nitro-x the Star Saber.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sky-Byte bolted out of the room. Sixshot got up from his chair and stood before the Autobots.

"Hmph, you're the Autobots strike force? You're pathetic!"

"Strike force?" Nitro-x asked. "Heck no! We just came to blow it up!"

"Pugh, well, you'll have to get through me."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you plant bombs on Skorponok,"

"Um, we already planted bombs on it."

"What?"

"Uh-huh, now if you'll excuse us-" Cosmos transformed and the 'Bots climbed in. "-we'll be going now."

Once everyone was secure, Cosmos bolted out of there.

"Wha-?! Get back here!" Sixshot roared. But those guys were not definitely _not _coming back. With a growl, Sixshot kicked his chair, making it fly across the room (typical tyrant stress). With a snarl, he...err...snarled, "You think you have won, Auto-brats? Well think again!"

**With Cosmos and the other guys...**

The Autobots were high fiving and congratulating each other. Until Bumblebee asked, "Uh, do you guys hear that?"

Sure enough, there was a small beeping sound.

"Cosmos, please tell me that's your built in microwave!" Electric Storm pleaded.

"...I don't have one."

"*vent* I was afraid you were going to say that..."

Nitro-x looked around, nervously. "Okay, then what is it?"

Their optics all widened and all throughout the world could be heard their yell.

_**"BOMB!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh scrap! Oh scrap! Oh scrap!" Nitro-x shouted.

"Primus, what do we do? If Macgyver were here he'd know how to!" Wheelie exclaimed.

"Fraggin' 'cons!" Bumblebee growled.

The D-cons' bomb was providing great distress for the Autobots on board Cosmos. The Autobot ship rushed towards...well..um...Cosmos was actually just flying around randomly. soon they came upon the big mystery ship.

"Maybe they have somethin' that can disarm bombs?" Electric Storm suggested.

"Like what?" Nitro-x asked.

"Um, I dunno, Richard Dean Anderson?"

"Nah, I doubt it, maybe one of 'em can disarm a bomb?" Bumblebee spoke up.

"Bee, you think too normal," Electric Storm put a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Try and think unrealistically for a change."

**Battleship Maximus...**

"Commander, a ship is approaching us." Highbrow told Cerebros.

"It's an Autobot ship,"

"They're wanting to board us."

"Very well, tell them to go ahead."

"Um, but sir, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"They have a bomb that was placed by... Sixshot."

"Sixshot? Figures that glitchhead is here if Skorponok is."

"What will you have me do?"

"Let them on. Hardhead, I need you to get working on that bomb."

"Yes sir!" Hardhed saluted and then ran down to the docking bay.

Cerebros got up from his seat and headed to a large panel in the center of the bridge. "Autobots, prepare for transformation."

**Skorponok...**

"Sir! I'm detecting a large energy spike from the Autobot's battleship!" Sky-byte shouted after returning from his hiding place.

"Frag! Tell those fragging idiots to get down there to stop charging that fraginn' gun! There's no slaggin' way we can shoot equestria now." Sixshot sat back down in his chair. "Skorponok! revert back to base mode, and attack Cerebros!"

**"I take no orders from you!"** A loud voice boomed.

"It's in your best interest, scum! Do it or suffer the consequences!"

A loud growl erupted from the robot but reluctantly transformed, and a yellow robot went after the Battleship.

**The train...**

"Hey guys? One of those things is changing again!" Starblast shouted.

"I don't like it, there's something evil about it," Twilight answered.

"What do ya mean, Twi?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, I feel it in my heart, that thing-whatever it is-is evil. I felt the same way when we were fighting Sombra and The Fallen."

Rarity gasped and drew closer to Starblast (who might have liked his girlfriend getting so close, had it not been for the fear of the two large objects up in the sky). "What about the other?"

"I'm not sure, I think it's good, but I don't know."

"How da ya know all this Twi?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know how, but I do."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Even if we could go up into space who knows what'll happen, you've heard those stories Princess Luna's told us," Fluttershy quietly stated.

"She's right, all we have to do is wait," Twilight said. "Look, we all should probably get some rest, everypony."

"Okay," Applejack calmly replied. Soon all the ponies went into their respective bunks and soon went to sleep, all except Twilight, who was gazing out the window at the two things. Twilight sighed and looked down at the ground, thinking. "Twilight?" A whispering voice asked.

Twilight turned and saw Applewood. "Oh, hay Applewood, why aren't you asleep?"

Applewood got out of his bunk and went over to Twilight. "Can't sleep, guess Ah'm too nervous."

"Hmm..." Twilight mused.

"So, is everything goin' well with Nightwatch?"

Twilight gave Applewood a funny look.

"Just, tryin' ta keep your mind off those things."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks. And, it's going real well, Nightwatch learned how to teleport this week. And just last week he learned how to become invisible."

"Wow, sounds like he's gettin' good."

"He is, I love teaching him. I'm thinking about asking Celestia if she'll let me take on another student when I'm done teaching him."

"Maybe you should open a school."

"Maybe, but taking care of a bunch of little ponies sounds a bit difficult."

"Maybe..."

"So how are you and Rainbow doing?"

"Oh, okay Ah guess, except-"

"Except what?"

"Well, we're sorta not really all that affectionate, ya know?"

"Affectionate?"

"Yeah, Ah mean, when Ah look and Starblast and Rarity, those two are always bein' lovin' on each other. But it ain't like that with me and Rainbow."

"Well, Rarity's kinda-"

"Rarity?"

"Yeah, and Rainbow's kinda-"

"Rainbow?"

"Exactly, so just 'cuz you two aren't as affectionate as Starblast and Rarity, doesn't mean that you should stop seeing each other."

"Okay, thanks, Twi. You've been a lot a help."

"Sure, and thinks for keeping me company."

Applewood smiled and headed over to his bunk. Reluctantly, Twilight headed off to bed too, but the thought of the two things still fresh in her mind...


	7. Chapter 7

3...2...1...

"Ka-Boom!" Nitro-x exclaimed, when the bomb that had been previously on Cosmos would have blown up. But Hardhead had fixed it before it could go off, by quite a few minutes.

"I must admit, Hardhead, you're pretty good," Bumblebee complimented.

"You'd better believe it! I figured if any of my bombs went too quickly I'd better figure out how to fix it," Hardhead explained.

"Good thinking. I'm sure glad you figured out how to do it." Cosmos rubbed the back of his helm.

"By the way, the commander wants to see you up on the bridge."

"Okay, we'll be up there in a minute." Nitro-x answered.

**The bridge...**

"Welcome, Autobots," Chromedome greeted.

"Dang," Nitro-x gaped. "This place is big..."

"Thanks, but now it's a he."

"Huh?"

"You see, our commander, Cerebros, is the headmaster unit to Fortress Maximus, the largest Autobot this side of Cybertron."

"Cool..."

"He's also got the best sword this side of Cybertron, too," Hardhead boasted.

Nitro-x had an offended expression on his face. "Hey! I've got the best sword this side of Cybertron!"

"Yeah, unless you got the Star Saber, which I doubt, the Master sword is waaayyy better," replied Highbrow.

"Well..." Nitro-x pulled out the sword from behind his back and made two graceful swiping motions with it. "As a matter of fact, I do."

The four Autobots gaped at the sword in the young warrior's servo.

"So, um, why are you guys called the 'headmasters'?" asked Electric Storm.

The four Autobots' helms popped off, the head turned into a robot, and the large robot turned into a vehicle. Chromedome a red and bronze car, Highbrow a blue helicopter, Hardhead a green tank, and Brainstorm a jet that looked suspiciously like-

"Thundercracker!" screeched Electric Storm, before tackling the headmaster.

"Ow!" exclaimed the poor mech.

"Foolish Autobots!" A voice boomed, making the Autobots whirled around and gasp.

"Skorponok?!" Chromedome exclaimed.

"Yes. I figured I'd try a different strategy for taking out Cerebros."

"What strategy?" Hardhead demanded.

Suddenly, Skorponok fired his gun and blew hole in the the wall opposite of him. "This!" He then whipped out a small tube-shaped device and pressed down.

*KA-BOOOOOMMMM!*

**The Peace-Seeker...**

The whole crew on the ship felt a large jolt, pitching the Autobots forward. They soon regained their composure and Optimus asked, "What was that?"

"Um, you may wanna look out the window," Smokescreen answered nervously.

The whole crew looked out and saw the ship that had previously become a robot, fall rapidly towards Equestria, with a trail of fire following it.

"That, can't be good," Prowl commented grimly.

"Arielbots!" Optimus ordered. "Get down to the planet as quickly as you can! We must make sure none of the inhabitants are harmed!"

"Got it!" Silverbolt saluted, then ran out of the room with his squadron.

**The train...**

"Twilight!" Applewood shook his sleeping friend (who had slept accidentally on the floor), attempting to wake her up.

"Ah've never seen that girl sleep late!" Applejack commented.

"I know what to do," Spike said. He walked over to Twilight and said in a girly-ish voice. "Twilight Sparkle! You're letter on friendship was due yesterday!"

Twilight bolted awake and yelled, " I'm sorry Princess! I didn't mean to-" She looked around and saw her friends looking at her, and Spike laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"Twilight, you need to see this." Starblast brought her to the window and the two looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight exclaimed, for she had seen what the Autobots already knew, the large robot falling towards their planet, and Twilight wasn't sure, but it looked like it was falling towards them!

Starblast gave her a funny look and asked, "That's not good, is it?"


	8. Chapter 8

"We're all gonna die!" Electric Storm wailed.

"Who are you, Rattrap?" Nitro-x questioned.

They were in Fortress Maximus-who was falling toward Equestria at about a billion miles an hour, which, as everyone knew, would be very damaging to their health when they landed.

"Highbrow!" Cerebros, who had transformed back to robot mode, exclaimed. "How many of us do you think you can get to the planet in one trip?"

"With Brainstorm helping, and you with your bigger mode, half of ya."

"What if it was just my, Hardhead's and Chromedome's headmaster unit?"

"Probably all of ya, but are you sure you wanna do that?"

"It's the only way!"

"Wouldn't we survive if we jumped?" Nitro-x asked.

"No, the landing would destroy us!" Cerebros replied. "Besides, I think if Cosmos took all of you, and Highbrow and Brainstorm took us, then we would survive."

"But what about Maximus?" Chromedome asked.

"There's no way we can save both him and ourselves, he's pretty resilient, I think he'll survive."

"But-"

"There's no time! Just you all get on Cosmos and get outta here!" Cerebros ordered.

"But what about the ponies?"

"What about them?"

"They're sentient beings like us! Shouldn't we consider them too?"

"You're right, and if we move quickly we can warn them! Now get going!"

Electric Storm grumbled under her breath, "Huffer warned me this would happen..."

Cosmos transformed and hovered outside the window. "You'll have to jump here, I can't do it inside Fortress Maximus."

"Couldn't you find a safer way? If it's the only one, my circuits may fray!" Wheelie cried.

"Sorry, Wheelie, I couldn't get any closer without risking bumping against Maximus and therefor causing me to fall and destroying any chances of surviving the fall!" Cosmos yelled over the rushing wind.

Electric Storm inched closer to the opening. "Well, personally I don't mind jumping-"

That was all she could get out before the wind sucked her out.

''ELECTRIC STORM!" Everyone shouted.

"Should I go after her?" Cosmos asked.

"No," Bumblebee protested bravely. "I'll go!"

"Bumblebee, don't be stu-" Nitro-x started before Bumblebee dove after his sister. "Aaaaaand he's gone..."

"Well..." Cosmos spoke up. "This pokes a hole in our plans."

**Peace seeker...**

"What the wha-? Prime!" Prowl called out.

"What is it now, Prowl?" The Autobot leader answered.

"One of the Autobots jumped off the wreck."

"What?!"

"Yes sir, and it's-Primus, no!"

"Who is it?"

Prowl rotated in his chair and calmly stated. "Electric Storm."

**The train...**

Twilight knew she had to move quickly. She had a plan, but even Celestia herself couldn't know if it would work. She had the ponies line up by type, with the pegasi on her right, Rarity in the middle, and the Earth ponies on her left. She began with the Earth ponies.

"Applewood, I want you and the girls to go to the front of the train and help increase the speed of the train, in case this doesn't work." The Earth ponies nodded and headed towards the front of the train while Twilight turned to the pegasi. "Now, I want you all to get going towards Appleoosa, warn them to try and get to a safe distance."

"Got it!" They replied in unison.

Next Twilight turned to Rarity. "Rarity, we've got the toughest job. We're gonna have to slow down that..._thing_."

"I understand, Twilight."

"Rarity," Twilight put a hoof on Rarity's shoulder. "You're my friend, I don't want you to do this if you don't want to."

Rarity smiled and put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Twilight, I understand. I'm your friend too, and I wouldn't want you to do this on your own."

Twilight smiled back. "Thanks, Rarity."


	9. Chapter 9

"If she lives I'm gonna kill her!" Nitro-x growled.

"Get in line," Chromedome sneered.

"Okay, guys, we're ready to go," Brainstorm told them.

"Let's do this," Highbrow replied.

Cerebros, Hardhead, and Chromedome disengaged their heads, which transformed and hopped in either Highbrow or Brainstorm. It was a tight squeeze, but they all fit. Meanwhile, the other Autobots got in Cosmos. "Everyone set?" Said green UFO asked after everyone got in.

Nitro-x commanded, "Hit it!"

**Peace-seeker...**

"They're off, sir!" Smokescreen told Optimus.

"Good, now the rest is in the Arielbots' servos."

Huffer, being the optimistic bot he was, cried, "We're doomed!"

**Appleloosa...**

"Yo, Braeburn!" Rainbow Dash called out.

Braeburn whirled around and saw Rainbow, Fluttershy, and a stallion he had never seen. "Well hay there, Rainbow Dash, Miss Fluttershy." Braeburn tipped his hat to the shy pegasus.

"Braeburn, we don't have time for this, we have to evacuate the town!"

"What? Why?"

"Look!" Starblast pointed at the falling battleship.

"Whoa Nelly! What is that thing?"

"We don't know, but it's big and falling in this direction. We need to evacuate NOW!" Rainbow commanded.

"But, all the apples! The town! We've-"

"Look, I don't care! You wanna stay in this town when this thing hits?!"

"Well no, but-it's just hard..."

Rainbow sighed, "I know it must be hard to leave something that you worked hard on to destruction, but, is it really worth your lives?"

It was Braeburn's turn to sigh, but he soberly nodded.

"Alright, maybe we can stay with the buffalo."

"Okay, I'll get everpony rounded up."

After Braeburn had left, Fluttershy commented, "That was a good speech, Rainbow."

"Yeah, yeah. So who's with me?"

"Huh?" The other two pegasi asked in unison.

"You heard me, Twi's gonna try and stop that thing all by herself, and I don't think Rarity's gonna be much help."

"You wanna try and stop that thing all by yourself?" Starblast asked.

"If I have to."

"Um, guys?" Fluttershy asked.

"I dunno..."

"Guys?"

"Well, if you don't want too..."

"Guys?!"

"What is it, Fluttershy?"

"Um..." Fluttershy pointed back at the thing falling.

**The crashing ship...**

"Alright mechs, new plan. We're gonna try and stop this thing, ready?" Silverbolt said, hoping to boost morale.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"Arielbots! Form Superion!"

They then transformed and formed their combined form: Superion.

Superion grabbed the ship and instantly fired all of his boosters. Superion could feel the heat in his servos as he attempted to slow the ship down. It was slowing down, but not quickly enough.

**Skorponok...**

"Yess, yess! I will have the Autobots super weapon, Cerebros, AND Equestria wiped out in one stone, so to speak," Sixshot sneered.

"You fool! I wiped them out!" Skorponok's voice boomed.

"Shut up!"

**Ship...**

The ship was slowing down at a more rapid pace, but still not quick enough, unfortunately. The large Autobot knew this and finally decided, "Prime! We can't do this! I've got a new plan, I'm gonna make a pit for this thing, can you please fire your guns at these coordinates?" Superion rattled off the coordinates...

**Peace-seeker...**

"Ironhide! Fire at these coordinates!" Optimus then said the coordinates and Ironhide nodded, charging the guns.

**Superion...**

Superion saw the gun fire just inches from him, but he remained calm. The shot nailed the surface and caused a huge crater, causing the surrounding area to shake a bit. Superion locked on to the crater and picked up the ship. It was heavy, but Superion managed. "Brace yourselves!" Superion began to whirl the battleship around as if it was a discus, then after a few whirls he threw the ship into the crater.

**The surface...**

"Twilight, what are they doing?" Rarity asked. They saw Superion launch the ship into the crater but...

"Somethings wrong," Twilight answered.

"What, dear?"

"They're trying to get it into that crater they just made, but it's...off course."

"Are you sure?"

But Twilight didn't answer, she closed her eyes as her horn glowed a red hue, and soon the ship glowed the same hue. It began to slow down as it came closer to the ground. Droplets of sweat began to trickle down Twilight's forehead but she remained calm. It slowed even more as it came closer and closer to the ground, with Twilight sweating even more.

Rarity saw her friend struggling and decided to help. She closed her eyes as her horn glowed a bright blue hue. Rarity had never felt something so heavy before, even with her friends help, but she managed...somehow.

Finally, they had rested the ship on the ground. It made a loud THUD and simultaneously caused the two mares to collapse onto the ground, out of breath. Twilight looked over at Rarity. "Thanks, Rarity, I don't think I could have done it without you."

Rarity managed a smile, but was too out of breath to say anything.

After a few minutes, Superion came over to them. He dissolved into the Arielboots while Twilight got up and set Rarity back on her hooves. The Arielbots' leader, Silverbolt, came over to them and saluted. "On behalf of the Arielbots, I thank you for your service."

Before Twilight could reply, Silverbolt and Fireflight transformed into two jets, opened their cockpits, and moved closer to the ponies. "Would you like us to take you to the nearby town?"

Momentarily forgetting their manners (though the Arielbots didn't mind), the two ponies nodded vigorously and Twilight teleported both of them into the planes.

**The train...**

The Earth ponies who were pulling the train asked, "Hey, do you think we should go back?"

A red Porsche Boxster raced by and yelled, "PURPLE MAGIC GUITAR SOLOISTS ARE TRYING TO LICK MY FRUIT LOOPS!"

"What the hay was that?" Another asked.

Applejack, Pinkie, and Applewood answered in unison, "Electric Storm."


	10. Chapter 10

**Skorponok...**

"Gaahhhh!" Shouted a not too happy Sixshot, who was just a little bit angry about their failed attempt at Equestria's destruction. "Skorponok, you dolt! Are you honestly that incompetent?! Why didn't you finish the job?!"

"I did a lot more than you!" The yellow Decepticon before him retorted. "You're nothing without me! You're just a sorry child with a bunch of little toys!"

Sixshot growled and lunged at Skorponok. "Do you want me to show you what these 'toys' can do?!" He transformed into a large metal cat and took a swipe at Skorponok. Sixshot nailed Skorponok in the right beside his sparkchamber; energon gushed out.

"I will kill you!" Skorponok kicked Sixshot off, sending the cat into the wall opposite them. Skorponok rushed over to him and was about to sock him but Sixshot quickly transformed and gave Skorponok a punch of his own. He got him in the jaw and sent Skorponok sprawling to the ground. Skorponok remained on the ground as Sixshot towered over him. "Now, any last words, punk?"

Skorponok looked up at him, a look of hate in his optics, as he muttered, out of breath, "You...will regret that!" Spikes protruded from Skorponok's fist as he punched Sixshot in the abdomen. Sixshot let out a moan from the hit, but Skorponok wasn't done. He pulled back his fist and the spikes grew even more, he then threw his fist into Sixshot and it went right through his abdomen and out his back struts.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Exclaimed Sixshot, in obvious pain.

Skorponok pulled his fist out, quickly, so that Sixshot would feel the pain even more. Sixshot bent down on all fours, coughing and sputtering out an abundance of energon. "I am the Decepticon leader, remember that!" Skorponok then retracted the spikes, and left the room.

**Somewhere in the middle of a forest South Equestria...**

"Fellow Decepticons." Skorponok looked at all the Decepticons around him, some of Megatron's original officers were still present, as were new Decepticons that had come with Skorponok and Sixshot. "This is to be a new age, under my leadership, the universe will belong to the Decepticons!"

Cheers erupted from the group, but died down as Skorponok continued. "It has come to my attention that the natives of this planet can create energon, but I tell you, we can create far more energy if we destroy this planet!" Murmurs could be heard by the Decepticons as Skorponok paused for effect.

"Fool!" A voice shattered the hushed silence. Skorponok scanned the crowd but couldn't see who had said it.

"You fool! Wouldn't it be more advantageous if we captured those little mules and _then_ destroyed the planet?!" Skorponok still couldn't see who had contradicted him, it wasn't Sixshot, too high-pitched a voice, but then Skorponok heard the scream of a jet approach. He looked behind him and saw a gray and red harrier jet rapidly approach. It looked like it was going to ram Skorponok but right before it could, it transformed and revealed itself to be-

"Starscream..." Skorponok sneered.

"Yes, it is I, Starscream, rightful leader of the Decepticons!"

"Pugh! You couldn't lead a parade, that old fool Megatron was proof of that!"

Anger and rage came over Starcream and he punched Skorponok in the abdomen, right were he had been hit by Sixshot earlier. Skorponok fell to the ground, feeling even more pain then when he had first been hit. Starscream slowly made his way towards Skorponok and pinned him with his stabilizing servo. Stooping down to look him in the faceplates, Starcream sneered, "You didn't answer my question, 'why not capture those little mules and then destroy the planet?'"

Weak, Skorponok replied, "Because, fool, if we captured them their Autobot zombies would be after them in a sparkbeat."

Starscream's sneer turned into a frown, he knew Skorponok had a point. Starscream could tell Skorponok was smarter than he looked, so he decided to make him a deal. He unpinned Skorponok and pulled him to his stabilizing servos. "Skorponok, you're smarter than I previously thought, bow to me and I will spare you, as well as the opportunity become my second in command."

Skorponok glared at Starscream, before getting on on knee, and lowering his helm. "I am Skorponok, humble servant of Lord Starscream."

Starscream, excited he had a punching ba-er, I mean first lieutenant, he turned to the Decepticons and shouted, "Decepticons! Transform and rise up!"

Enthusiastic shouts erupted from the Decepticons as they transformed, and either jetted off or drove off towards Equestria.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright everybody, we're almost there," Cosmos told the Autobots that he had taken with him.

"Thank the Allspark!" Electric Storm exclaimed, relieved.

The other Autobots looked at her. "What? I need a car wash, darn dirt roads."

"Pugh! You ain't that dirty!" Applejack shot back.

When the Autobots had picked up Electric Storm, they ran into Applewood, Pinkie, Applejack, and the stallions pulling the train. They had offered to take them all back but the stallions said they had to take the train back to the Appleoosa station.

"Am so! Just look at my paint job!"

"You're startin' to sound like Rarity."

"I am not!"

*Thud!*

"Aggghhh! Romulans!" Electric Storm screeched.

"Um, no. We landed." Nitro-x corrected.

"Well sor-ray!"

Cosmos opened the door (eager for all the quarreling to be _outside _him) letting out the Earth ponies and Autobots. Upon exitining Nitro-x and Electric Storm stretched out their limbs, making a few small grunting noises, then, a thought occurred to Nitro-x. "Hey, Storm?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How 'bout a little race?"

Electric Storm glared at her brother, "Dude, seriously?"

"What?"

"I JUST RAN THIRTY-FIVE THOUSAND STINCKIN' MILES!"

"Oh, yeah."

Electric Storm face-servoed and moved on to, well, whatever Electric Storm does I guess.

Meanwhile, Rarity, had found Starblast and the two were doing what all dating couples did when they hadn't seen each other in, oh, thirty minutes. To Applewood's astonishment Rainbow had expressed concern for her boyfriend and had even given him (when nopony was looking) a small hug (so much for NOT being that affectionate). Applejack was catching up with Braeburn, Fluttershy was helping a little prairie dog get back to his family and Pinkie was...standing next to Cosmos, watching everypony socialize, except her. "Something the matter?" Cosmos asked.

Pinkie sighed, not noticing the green Autobot next to her.

"Miss?"

"Hmm?" She finally managed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," She replied simply.

"You don't seem that 'alright' to me." Cosmos sat down next to the pink party pony. "So what's the matter?"

"Well..." She began slowly, took a deep breath, then quickly replied, "IhavethiscruchonsomeponybutIdon'tknowifhehasacrus honmewhichwouldmakeitrealrealrealrealbadifIwentupt ohimandasked"heydoyouwannagoonadatewithme?"andthen hesaid"no"andthenmyheartwouldbebrokenandI'dneverbe thesameponyagain." Pinkie exhaled, before continuing."ButthenifIdidn'tsayanythinghemightactu allylikemebackbutI'dneverknowthatsothenwe'dlivethe restofourliveswonderingifweshouldasaidsomethingtoe achother."

"Oh my, that does sound like a predicament."

Pinkie nodded vigorously.

"Tell me, is this pony yellow?"

Pinkie nodded.

"Does he wear a cowboy hat?"

Pinkie nodded even harder.

"Brown mane?"

Pinkie looked at Cosmos with a funny look and nodded even harder.

"And does he look a lot like him?" Cosmos pointed to a nervous looking Braeburn, his cheeks looking as red as his apple cutie mark.

"That doesn't look a lot like him, that _is_ him!" Pinkie replied.

"Well, then, why don't you ask him?"

The color drained from Pinkie's face, and she hid behind Cosmos' leg.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't think I can ask him now, maybe next year!" Pinkie grinned fakely at Cosmos.

"Pinkie, he knows you want to go out with him."

Pinkie Pie swallowed and squeaked. "He does?"

"Uh-huh."

"Guess it wouldn't be very nice of me to ignore him until next year even though it might save me from unmentionable pains, huh?"

"Probably not."

The pink mare swallowed, "O-okay, here goes..."

Soon, a very happy Braeburn was jumping up and down, Pinkie Pie was giggling, and a very smug-looking Cosmos was watching them. After a few minutes, Electric Storm walked up. "Hey Cosmos, what's shaking?"

"Oh, nothing." He vented. "Just united two young ponies who were fond of each other without the other one even knowing, before today, anyway."

"What?"

"I hooked Pinkie up with Braeburn," Cosmos answered bluntly.

Electric Storm faceservoed. "Greeeeaatt, more of that lovey-dovey mush stuff."

"And what's wrong with a little romance?" Cosmos snapped back.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! IT WAS THE MAIN REASON EARTH WENT DOWN THE TUBES! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Well, excuse me for bringing two hearts together. Can I help it if I like a little romance every now and then?"

"YES!"

"Well, for your information, it gets very lonely in space, and reading romance helps pass the time."

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH SOME SPORTS?! THAT PASSES TIME!"

"All the humans play is boring old soccer, and I'm tired of soccer."

"I DO NOT CARE!"

Cosmos was about to make another snappy comeback, but all of the sudden hundreds of jets could be heard overhead. Mainly because there _were _hundreds of jets overhead. One of the jets dive bombed down in the middle of the town, but right before a large CRASH, its cockpit opened, a yellow robot popped out, and the jet transformed into-

"Starscream!" Optimus exclaimed.

"Greetings, Autobots!" The yellow robot sneered in that sneery way bad guys sneer. "I am Skorponok, second in command of the Decepticons, humble servant of Lord Starscream, and bringer of-"

Suddenly, an earthquake rumbled beneath them for a few minutes, before a large green and purple scorpion came out from the ground, transformed into a robot, Skorponok transformed into a head, and popped onto the top of the scorpion/robot's chest as its head. "-your doom!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Skorponok," Starscream sneered. "Don't be so trigger-happy, we have a _deal _for the Autobots, now, don't we?"

Skorponok growled, but didn't do anything more.

"Autobots, if you agree to give up your little _rodents_, then we'll leave you here in peace."

Optimus walked up to Starscream, stood a few feet (which was more like inches to them) from each other, and Optimus glared at Starscream. "Never!"

He then pulled back his fist and, before Starscream could react, Optimus punched the seeker in the chest. "

Starscream let out a yell and fell backwards on his faceplates, literally eating the dust, before getting back on his stabilizing servos and shouting. "Phht vhm!"

The Decepticons looked at each other, unsure what their new leader said.

"Destroy them, you fools!" Skorponok translated.

The Decepticons looked at each other, nodded, and rushed at the Autobots. Optimus turned to Twilight and told her, "Twilight, as long as there is a drop of energon running through my circuits, I will _never_ allow anything to happen to you or your friends."

Twilight looked to the Autobot leader and smiled. "And I wouldn't let anything happen to any of you either,"

Optimus gave a small grin before turning to look at Skorponok. "Skorponok, you are not as twisted as Megatron. The natives of this planet have granted sanctuary to all war-weary Transformers, there is no reason to continue this war."

"But there is, Prime!" Skorponok shouted from the opposite end of the town. "This planet is filled with natural resources unlike any other planet! Organics that can produce energon at will! Why would I give that up for something as meaningless as peace?"

"Then," Optimus pulled out his blaster. "You leave me no choice." Optimus charged head on towards the leviathan, the rage of several thousands of years of war, the thought of his new friends and what the Decepticons would do to them, it drove him on even harder. While he was still a couple hundred yards away from the Decepticon S.I.C., Optimus transformed and mentally called his trailer, which soon rolled onto his hitch as he continued his charge towards Skorponok. When he was within a few yards Skorponok lunged at Optimus with his claw, but missed miserably. Optimus fired the small jets under his chassis, and rocketed towards Skorponok. He looked like he was about to hit Skorponok in the faceplates with his truck mode, but then quickly transformed with his trailer connecting to his back, forming a jet pack, _kicked_ Skorponok in the helm, flew backwards, grabbed his gun, and he fired at Skorponok's right optic.

"Grraahhhh!" Skorponok growled, clutching his shattered optic. Skorponok swung blindly but wildly at Optimus but the Autobot leader dodged each with great ease (not having an optic kinda hurts accuracy). Next, Optimus fired his jet pack on all boosters and charged at Skorponok. Optimus then gave Skorponok a big punch in between his optics.

"Gaaahhhaaaaa!" Skorponok growled, again. The blow was so hard it knocked Skorponok backwards and caused a moderate sized earthquake. Optimus was still hovering in the air as he turned to look at his troops, and headed down to help them out.

"Prepare for destruction, Auto-bums!" Skywarp exclaimed, leading a group of Seekers towards the Autobots.

"Hey! Is that the best you've got, Decepti-clown?" Electric Storm shot back.

"Okay then, Auto-[due to not wanting to get this story rated R, we have had to edit some of the language the characters have used] very unlikable girl!"

Electric Storm gasped and exclaimed, "Skywarp! Language!"

"Let's just kick their sorry tails and get back to our party!" Nitro-x answered, yanking out the Star Saber.

"Ooh! Party!" Pinkie squeed. "I'll go get Braeburn."

"Yippee a party!" Nitro-x exclaimed.

"Wait, um..." Electric Storm "umm"-ed

**Meanwhile...**

Sideswipe looked at Sunsteaker. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sunstreaker confirmed.

Sideswipe was on one side of the main dirt road, Sunstreaker on the other. The two of them were holding a wire, waiting for an unsuspecting Decepticon. They waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Oh and they waited. They also waited. _Finally_ a Decepticon showed up and-

"Whoa!"

-tripped over the wire.

"Haha! We got one!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Thank the Allspark! My paint was getting scratched with all that sitting on my hind quarters," Sunstreaker said while rubbing his sore back end.

"What happened?" The D'con asked.

Sides and Sunny jumped and landed on the top of the Decepticon.

"Hey! Get off of me, you goofballs!" The Decepticon moaned.

"No way, Decepti-creep." Sideswipe snarled from the top of the pile.

"Actually I'm with him, CUZ YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Sunstreaker whined.

"Quit whinin', we got a D'con for Primus sake!" Sidesipe reaffirmed.

"Look, I'm not a Decepticon!" The Decepticon lied.

"Yeah, right," Sideswipe completely believed him.

"No," He whispered. "My name's Punch and I'm a double agent for the Autobots, ask Cerebros."

"Hmm, what do you think, bro?" Sideswipe asked.

"I THINK YOU'D BETTER GET OFF ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY [once again, edit] backside!"

"Now, now, Sunny, watch that potty mouth of yours." Sideswipe tisked.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A POTTY MOUTH YOU [last time, I promise] not very nice brother of mine!"

"Honestly, Sunny."

"STOP CALLING ME SUNNY!"

Sideswipe got off Sunstreaker and Sunstreaker punched Sidesipe in the chest. The Decepticon got up and changed from a dark blue Decepticon to an orange Autobot. "See? I'm an Autobot."

"Oh," The twins replied understandingly in unison.

"Okay, now that that's squared away, I need Optimus to see these." He handed a piece of paper to Sideswipe. "They're important."


	13. Chapter 13

"Get off me you Glitch!" Skywarp screeched.

"This'll teach you to clean that potty mouth of yours!" Electric Storm re-butted.

Skywarp was flying around in circles, loop-the-loops, barrel rolls, anything to get Electric Storm off his tail.

No, seriously, she was literally on his jet's tail wings.

"Darn it, Skywarp!" Nitro-x muttered under his breath. "Can't you stand still long enough for me to shoot the livin' daylights outta ya?"

"Oy there!" An Australian voice exclaimed.

Nitro-x whirled around and saw a tan Autobot with brown highlights standing a few yards from him. "Yeah?" Nitro-x asked, uncertain of this new Autobot.

"Allow me!" The Autobot quickly drew a large missle launcher from behind his back, swung it over his shoulder, and fired. The missile flew directly at Skywarp.

Electric Storm saw the missile and shouted. "Sweet mercy!" before jumping off Skywarp.

The unsuspecting purple seeker was soon nailed by the missile in the left wing, causing him to barrel roll out of control. "Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down! I'm going-"

CRASH!

Nitro-x peeled his optics off the wreck to look back at the mysterious Autobot. "Oy! Ya betta look up, mate!"

"Huh?" Nitro-x looked up and-

"Oaf!"

-was flattened by Electric Storm.

"I'm alive!" Electric Storm exclaimed.

"YOU WON'T BE FOR LONG!" Nitro-x shouted from beneath his sister's hindquarters.

"Uh-oh."

**The Apple orchard...**

"Wee-haw! This is more fun than roundin' up them cattle back at home any day!" Applejack exclaimed with glee. She was currently in the middle of chasing down a red Predacon tiger. She had been chasing down _five_ "Preds" but they all split up, so Applejack went after the one closest to her. She continued twirling the rope in her mouth, getting ready to lasso that critter and take him back as a prisoner to the Autobots-_after _she got the other ones of course.

She continued her pursuit when, suddenly, the tiger stopped to look at one of the trees. 'Perfect,' Applejack thought to herself. She charged at him even harder, then when she was in range, she let go of the rope, and it went sailing through the air. And right as the rope was about to eave her grasp, she caught it between her teeth, the noose went around the unsuspecting tiger's neck, and Applejack finished the job by pulling on the rope.

"Ow!" The Decepticon growled.

"Gotcha!" Applejack gleefully smirked.

The orange mare tied the rope around the creature's legs, and then precisely hit him on the helm with a tree branch, knocking him out cold. "One down." Applejack counted as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Four to go."

**The sky...**

"You think you can out fly the great Starscream? You're more stupid then I thought!" Starscream shouted.

"Puh! I'm goin' easy on ya," Rainbow dash boasted.

Starscream pulled a quick barrel roll, with Rainbow quickly doing the same. "How about we see how you do _outside _your atmosphere?" Starscream whispered just low enough for his trailer _not _to hear. He quickly pulled up and pointed his nose heavenward, seeing if the sky blue pegasus was stupid enough to follow him.

She did.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're still following me?! You're a persistent one aren't you?!" Starscream screeched.

The thin air may have been just fine for the grey F-15, but it was much more difficult for the sky blue pegasus. Her lungs weren't getting the air she needed, she couldn't shoot back a snappy comeback (which was killing her almost as bad as the lack of air), her head hurt, and worse yet she was slowing down from gasping and wheezing. It kept getting worse and worse, she knew she couldn't take much more of this.

But there was no way under the sun she was gonna give up from just a small air problem.

Rainbow gave one hard cough, and put her hooves in front of her, getting ready for something BIG. A sonic rainboom.

She shook off the small air issue, ignored Screamer's blabbering, and focused on the speed. She closed her eyes and put full focus on kicking that jet's sorry tail. Then, all of the sudden, she felt herself break through...something. She could never figure out _what_ it was until Twilight later explained that it was when her body broke through the sound barrier. She sorta thought it was awesome that he went faster then the speed of sound, even though she'd rather go faster then the speed of light, but beating sound wasn't half-bad.

*BBBBB-CCCCHHHKKKKKKKKKKKK!*

Sonic. Rainboom.

**Surface...**

"Whoa! What was that?" Nitro-x asked upon seeing the explosion of color.

"Blimey!" Exclaimed Outback (the tan and brown Autobot).

"Pretty..." Electric Storm grinned.

**The sky...**

She opened her eyes and saw that she was getting closer and closer to Screamer's tail. She grew ground more and more and in a few seconds...

*CLANK!*

She nailed the jet's left rear wing with a swipe of her hoof.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamer, er, screamed, while dive bombing out of control to the ground.

Starscream straightened himself out, but was still heading towards the surface, so he decided to call a play from Megatron's playbook. "Decepticons! Retreat!" He pulled up and headed towards their base in South Equestria.

**The surface...**

"Decepticons!" Skorponok called over the comm. "Didn't you hear our leader?! RETREAT!"

The Decepticons nodded from where they all were and transformed and either flew or drove away.

**A cloud...**

Rainbow looked down at the retreating Decepticons, a smug smile on her face. "Gotcha..." Rainbow wiped the sweat off her forehead. She opened up her wings, but with her headache and the lack of oxygen, she lost conciseness and fell off the cloud.

**The surface...**

"Uh-oh, that ain't good." Nitro-x upon seeing the falling pegasus.

"I think you're right," Electric Storm concurred.

"Well are ya gonna just keep ya mouths hanging open or are ya gonna get 'er?" Outback demanded.

"Er, right." Nitro-x transformed and charged off towards where Rainbow might fall.

**Apple orchard...**

"Doggone, AJ!" Applewood gaped at the five tied up Predacons.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but Ah got 'em all rounded up," Applejack grinned.

"Hey, Applewood?" Braeburn asked.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say Rainbow and you were courtin'?"

"Well, kinda. Why?"

"Cuz Ah think she's fallen off a cloud."

Applejack and Applewood both screeched in unison, "WHAT?!"


	15. Chapter 15

"She took out the current Decepticon leader, and now she's fallen off a cloud?" Nitro-x questioned.

"Well, to be fair, their's not much air up there," Electric Storm added.

"So?"

"Organics need air to LIVE."

"Oh, yeah..."

**Meanwhile...**

Rainbow soon regained consciousness, and awoke to see her falling. "Whoa!" She instantly adjusted herself pointing her nose to the ground, planning a quick nose dive then swoop up, but unfortunately, something happened. She felt a surge of pain go through her left wing and suddenly it stopped.

"Uh-oh," Rainbow stated before falling again.

**Elsewhere...**

"Doggone that girl!" Applejack muttered under her breath.

"Heh, she's a hoof-full, huh?" Braeburn asked.

The three Apple-family members were rushing through the trees, trying to catch up to Rainbow and smooth her landing. they had no clue _how_, but they were gonna cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Focus you two, let's just get to her, m'kay?" Applewood pleaded.

"You're right, wouldn't wanna see ol' Woody's first girlfriend smashed to pieces," Braeburn snickered.

"_Not_. _Funny_. 'Sides, ain't Pinkie Pie the first filly ya got a date with?"

"Hay! Ah thought Ah told ya not to mention that incident ever again!"

"Would you guys stop quarrelin' and focus on Rainbow?" Applejack interrupted.

The two brothers nodded and continued to chase down Rainbow.

They continued to run hard, not uttering another word. Soon they saw a hill, and Rainbow looked like see was going to hit it smack dab in the middle. An idea began to form in Applewood's mind, his side was beginning to hurt from all the running, but he had to ignore that. Rainbow was way more important to him then some small amount of pain. He soon charged past Braeburn and Applejack, and came to the hill.

He then came to the top of the hill and jumped off of it. He sailed into the air, getting closer to Rainbow, and-

"Gotcha!"

-caught her in mid air. Applewood then fell to the ground, hitting the hill with a THUD on his back.

Applewood gently got up and sat back down on his haunches. He looked at the blue pegasus in his forelegs, seeing if she was okay. Rainbow looked up at Applewood, her eyes large and a serious expression on her face. Rainbow leaned into Applewood's right ear, and whispered. "Thanks."

Then she backed her head up a bit and gave the red stallion's cheek a light nuzzle, causing Applewood to blush just a bit. Applejack and Braeburn soon rushed over (Applewood didn't realize he was _that_ fast) and tended to the two. "You two okay?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, yeah," Applewood said, getting back on his hooves.

"You kiddin'? Takes more then a little fall to phase me," Rainbow boasted. She quickly looked over at Applewood and gave him a small wink.

"Well, as long as you're okay, we should probably get back to Appleoosa, no tellin' what happened," Braeburn told them.

"Yeah, you're probl'y right," Applewood agreed. Applejack and Braeburn nodded, and headed off ahead, while Rainbow and Applewood stayed behind. "You're just full of surprises, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Whadda ya mean?" Applewood replied.

"Well, you were a pretty good runner when we first met, you hit a Decepti-creep in the head and knocked him down, and now you just caught me in mid-air."

"Well, shuck, Ah didn't think it was that much."

"Yeah, well, it was. You're probably the most awesome pony I've met, besides me, of course."

"Really?" Applewood's eyes widened, something like that coming from Rainbow Dash was unheard of.

Then, the rainbow maned pegasus moved over to Applewood and whispered, "And I'm glad to call you my boyfriend." Applewood's eyes widened even further as he saw Rainbow slowly walk away towards Appleoosa.

**Appleoosa...**

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Bumblebee chirped.

"Yeah, as far as battles with Decepticons go. We didn't even have any casualties!" First Aid squeed.

"Hmm," Prowl "hmm'-ed. " Speaking of 'casualties', were are Nitro-x and Electric Storm?"

AS soon as he said that, three vehicles-a brown jeep, a white Lamborghini, and a small red Porsche convertible-roared down the road. "OUT OF OUR WAY! WE GOT A PONY TO SAVE!" Electric Storm shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

After Prowl had explained to Nitro-x and Electric Storm that Rainbow Dash had already been saved, the Autobots decided it might be best to catch up with their pony friends.

..._after_ discussing what to do about the Decepticons.

Which was why the Autobots were driving to (drum roll please)...the middle of nowhere.

"Are we there yet?" Electric Storm moaned.

"It's only been fifteen minutes!" Prowl snapped back.

"I know, but all this dirt is killing me!"

"Maybe if you didn't complain, your attitude would be much less a pain," Wheelie replied.

"Okay!" Electric Storm was eager to listen to Wheelie's ever so wise and truthful words.

"Oh, brother," Nitro-x groaned.

"What? Can I help it if Wheelie is so wise?" Electric Storm questioned.

"Wheelie? Wise?"

*CRUNCH!*

Electric Storm hit the back bumper of Nitro-x's alternate mode.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For dissing the cutest Autobot EV-AH!"

"Ugh!"

**Appleoosa Orchard...**

"So them's the things you two were tellin' me about? With the war 'n' stuff?" Braeburn asked.

"Uh-huh! The one's we beat the stuffin' out of!" Applejack beamed.

"Yeah, but don't look like we beat 'em up hard enough," Applewood said, deep in thought about lots of stuff.

"Aw c'mon, Woodie. We can probably take them again," Rainbow told her kinda-sorta boyfriend, in an attempt to boost his morale.

"Maybe, but that big ol' scorpion-thing-a-ma-doodle looks pretty rough."

"Hey, with me on your side, you all'll be fine."

"Well, let's not think 'bout all a that, how 'bout Ah get ya'll set up? Its startin' to get late," Braeburn stated.

"Well, maybe, but Ah think we can get set up on our own. But Ah think Pinkie Pie might need some help." Applejack deviously grinned.

"What do ya mean?" Braeburn asked, giving the orange pony a suspicious stare.

"Ya know she likes ya, and she asked ya for a date. Maybe you two should have a bit more time with each other..."

"Oh..." Braeburn nodded, now a bit more sure of what it was that Applejack was hinting at.

"Braeburn ain't the quickest stallion in the herd is he?" Applewood asked playfully.

"Hay!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh, those dresses are simply fabulous!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't think they were your type," Starblast stated.

The couple were looking at some dresses in a shop, which were very old-west style that matched the town, but in Starblasts's opinion, not his girlfriend.

"Well, after my first date with you, I learned that there is more to something than what is on the surface," Rarity explained.

"Hmm... I sorta have mixed feelings about that," Starblat answered.

"Well..." Rarity moved closer to him and gave him a large kiss on the cheek. "Do you have mixed feelings about that?"

Starblast grinned, "None at all."

Next Starblast put his wing around her, while she rested her head under his. They remained that way for a few moments on the side of the road, when Rarity saw something in the reflection of one of the windows.

Curious, she looked behind to see what it was and, sure enough, Braeburn and Pinkie Pie were walking towads a restaurant. Now, normally Rarity wouldn't consider it all that suspicious, they were both real friendly ponies and liked making new friends. What _did_ make her suspicious was that both Pinkie AND Braeburn were wearing very nice clothes.

Pinkie was even wearing one of the dresses that Rarity had made for her. Rarity found it a bit odd that Pinkie brought a dress with her (even Rarity hadn't brought..._all_ of hers, she did bring a couple though) which seemed an eccentric thing for Pinkie to do. But, then again, she was Pinkie.

"Is something wrong?"

Starblast's question brought Rarity's mind to the present. She looked at him and asked, "Why, Starblast dear, what makes you think something is wrong?"

"Oh, you were just watching Pinkie and Braeburn go into that restaurant while there was a buy-one-get-one-free sale in that clothing store."

"WHAT?!" Rarity bolted towards the door of the clothing store and tried to open it, but it was closed.

"I was just kidding, Rarity."

Rarity huffed and stuck her nose in the air. "Well, it isn't very nice of you to lie to a lady like that, especially to this one about clothing."

"I'm sorry." Starblast quietly made his way over to Rarity and tried to put his wing around her, but she moved away.

"It will take much more then that to convince me to forgive you."

Starblast sighed, then gave Rarity a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's not enough."

But Starblast wasn't done. Next he gave Rarity a bigger kiss on the horn, but Rarity was staying stubborn. Starblast still had one more trick up his proverbial sleeve. he got in front of Rarity's face and this time kissed her straight on the lips. Then, to help move things along, Starblast put his forelegs around her. Rarity finally melted and gently ended the kiss.

"Alright, I forgive you."

"EWWWWWWWW!" The sudden exclamation surprised the two ponies and they turned to Starblast's right and saw a small red Porsche Boxster looking at them. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew Gross! Why does Prowl send me to get the love birds when he sends the Lamborghini brothers to get the singles?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"Um, is there something you need?" Starblast asked, a bit annoyed that his time with Rarity was so rudely interrupted.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, no!" Electric Storm huffed.

"Ugh! What is it?"

"Well...Optimus and Sentinel need to see all of you ASAP."

"About what, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Do NOT call me 'darling'. But anyway, it's so we can go over our battle plan to kick the Decepticons' sorry tail!"

"Oh, okay...Where are we meeting them?" Starblast questioned.

"Canterlot."

"Uh, that's kind of a ways off..."

"But not for an awesome little Porsche like me!" Electric Storm opened her doors, allowing the two in. "Oh, and since you're in here, no kissing."


	17. Chapter 17

"We almost there?" Electric Storm groaned.

"It's only been an hour!" Sideswipe replied.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Electric Storm, and Nitro-x were all taking the ponies back to Canterlot for a meeting with Optimus, Sentinel, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor, to discuss what to do about the new threat. If you were riding a train, from Appleoosa to Canterlot, it would take almost two days. With the Autobots, it took about three hours, which _felt_ like two days to Electric Storm. "Hey, Storm?" Nitro-x whispered over the comm link.

"What?" Storm whispered back.

"Did your passengers fall asleep, too?"

"Yeah, and am I glad!"

"Why?"

"'Cuz when they were awake they kept whispering lovey-dovey mushy gross stuff, like 'I love you' and 'you're the most handsome stallion in all Equestria'. Bleck!"

"Aww, thanks Storm."

"NO! That's not what I meant!"

**Earlier, Canterlot Castle...**

Princess Luna sat in the throne in which her sister usually sat when it was the day. But it was night now so it was Luna's turn to 'keep her eye on Equestria', as her older sister jokingly called it. It was normally very quiet during the night hours, it was usually just Luna and a couple of guards. And, not that Luna would say this out loud, but they were very attractive guards. Someday she hoped to work up the courage to ask one of them to go to dinner with her, or maybe one of them would ask her, of course, trying to date someone who's job is to protect you might make things awkward, not to mention that Celestia was somewhat opposed to Alicorns dating any other kind but there own.

It wasn't that she didn't think there was any room for romance in the castle, on the contrary, she loved it when somepony in her family would be pledged to somepony they loved for the rest of their lives.

And that's where the problem lie.

Alicorns had a significantly longer life spans then other ponies. The only ones that came moderately close were pegasi, who lived for close to two hundred years (though just yesterday Celestia had the privilege of meeting one five hundred years old), unicorns usually lived to be around one hundred and fifty years, and earth ponies a meager seventy.

But, fortunately for Luna, Celestia had told her that, if she found that special somepony, that she would be overjoyed to attend the wedding.

Suddenly, Luna's thoughts were interrupted by the main door opening and a guard running towards her, and by the look on his face, it wasn't to ask her out on a date. "Princess Luna!" The guard exclaimed.

The dark blue Alicorn stood up, and asked, "What is wrong, young guardian?"

"Uh-it's the-um, the Autobots."

Luna's eyes widened. She had found some of the Autobots to be good companions, they seemed to enjoyed taking with her and _she _knew she enjoyed talking with them. Especially Sentinel Prime and the one known as Blaster. His form of speech was...different. Although Luna couldn't figure out what he was saying most of the time, but he was very friendly and usually available to talk to, unlike Sentinel.

"Tell me, where did you see them?"

"We're right here."

Luna looked up to see Sentinel Prime, with Optimus standing next to him. While she was excited, she kept herself calm and greeted them. "Welcome, sirs, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Princess."

"Princess, has your sister gone down for the night?" Optimus asked.

"No, I do not believe so, why?"

"The Decepticons have returned, and we require her permission to unleash two of our greatest soldiers."

"The Decepticons? I had believed that they were vanquished in the Crystal Empire."

"As did we, but more have emerged, some even more powerful then Megatron himself."

"I... will see if she is-"

"I'm here, Luna."

Luna turned to her left and saw her sister, a bathrobe draped around her, no shoes, and her mane wrapped in a towel. "Pardon my appearance, I was in the middle of my bath when you had arrived."

"It is not your fault, we should have come at a more agreeable time."

"No, if the Decepticons have returned, then the news must be shared as soon as possible."

"Sires, we wish to strike back at the Decepticons with our most powerful soldiers," Optimus explained.

"Their designations are Metroplex and Omega Supreme, and they will be a..._big_ hel,." Sentinel continued.

"Very big," Optimus elaborated.

"Ah, you mean so big that they may be destructive to...'smaller' objects?" Celestia asked.

"Yes..."

"Well, if they can keep Equestria relatively clean, and get the job done, I see no problem with them coming."

"Thank you, Princess," Sentinel smiled. "With their help I can almost guarantee victory."

"_Hopefully_." Optimus corrected.


	18. Chapter 18

"Twilight?" Sideswipe asked.

Twilight was sound asleep in the cockpit of Sideswipe's Lamborghini Countach mode. It wasn't the most comfortable Autobot alternate mode, actually it was one of the worst (since the Autobots all turned into high performance sports cars, they weren't the most comfortable anything), but she didn't really care since it was so late at night. "Twilight?"

Twilight stirred a bit but remained asleep. Spike lay equally asleep in her forelegs. Which Fluttershy-who was riding with them-thought Spike looked so cute. It had been a bit of a trip getting to Canterlot, but they had finally gotten there. Well, actually, they were inside...something... but outside Canterlot.

"Twilight?!" Sideswipe yelled.

The Alicorn jolted awake from the mention of her name, and when she did, Spike followed. "'Bout time!" Sideswipe called.

Twilight, still a bit groggy, got out of Sideswipe's alternate mode, with Spike on her back and Fluttershy exiting the other side. They found themselves in a large orange room with a closed door and Nitro-x, Pinkie and Braeburn behind them. Electric Storm and Sunstreaker were in front of them with Rarity, Starblast, Rainbow, Applewood, and Applejack. Sideswipe transformed and stretched his limbs, "Whoo! That was rough! My poor V-12 never got a chance to fly!"

"Tell me about it! Well, except for my V-10," Nitro-x answered.

"Um, guys?" Sunstreaker asked.

"What?" The two Lamborghinis asked in unison.

"You do know you're talking about your *ahem* in front of a bunch of... females."

Nitro-x and Sideswipe looked at each other, then-

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

-ran away.

**The meeting room...**

Nitro-x and the nine ponies came to a large door, with two Autobots standing in front of it, one orange, the other blue.

"Halt!" They ordered in unison, both with a Russian accent.

"It's okay, you two. It's me, Nitro-x, and they've got clearance from Optimus himself."

The two Autobot looked at each other, then turned to Nitro-x. "Oh..."

The two stepped aside, and opened the door, letting them all in. When they had gone further into the room, Nitro-x explained. "Those two were Jetfire and Jetstorm. They're new recruits. They take their job a bit too far sometimes, but, Autobot flyers are rare, so what the heck?"

Twilight jogged up to the white Autobot and asked, "Oh, so I guess there have been a few changes in the past six months for you?"

"Yeah, I'm the second-in-command in military operations to Prowl, which makes me third-in-command overall. Oh! And I'm leading my own squadron! It's amazing what winning one battle does for your status."

"Wow! I'm real happy for you!" Twilight smiled.

"Thanks, so what's been going on for you?"

"Oh, nothing much, I'm going to be an Aunt in a few months, which is nice."

"Oh...cool."

Soon they came to a door, Nitro-x entered a code in the pad on the wall, and the door swung open.

**The meeting room...**

Inside the meeting room a there was a table in the center of the room, with chairs small enough for the ponies around the small table, but the room was large enough to handle the Autobots standing up. There was a large computer screen on the opposite wall of the door. In the room were Prowl, Sentinel, and Optimus. On the pony table, there were, Celestia, Luna, Shining, and-

"Cadence!" Twilight exclaimed.

Twilight rushed over to the very pregnant looking Alicorn. "Hay, Twi, sorry I can't greet you correctly, but I don't think the little one would enjoy it."

Twilight smiled and settled for a simple hug around her former foalsitter's neck.

After the ponies took their respective seats, the meeting commenced. Sentinel began. "Welcome, everyone, let's begin. Prowl?"

Sentinel stepped off to the side and allowed the Autobot Second-in-command to speak. "Good morning. Now, I'm not the best with diplomacy, so I'll get right to it: we have no idea why the Decepticons attacked when they did."

Optimus then spoke up. "We know that they're here to destroy us-"

"Surprise, surprise." Nitro-x muttered.

"Nor do we know why they're doing it now-"

"It's cuz they're even dumber then when Megsy led 'em," Nitro-x interrupted.

"Nitro-x, comments will be held held till _after_ the meeting."

"Pssh!"

"Actually, I have to agree with Nitro-x that they seem less intelligent."

"Thank you."

"They 'seem'?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I think that they're just playing 'dumb' as the humans called it."

"You sure? Screamer seems too dumb to play dumb."

"Perhaps, but I think there is more to this than meets the optic."

"Do we know where they are?" Celestia asked.

"We've had the Arielbots sent to search the planet, nothing so far," Prowl replied.

"So, what would you like us to do?"

"Except for preparing your guards, nothing. We think it's best if you don't worry anyone, it could put the whole country in pandemonium," Sentinel told the Sun monarch.

"Very well."

"Well, that's about it, dismissed," Optimus ordered.

A lot of the ponies and Autobots, left but Sentinel called, "Princess Celesta, Luna, would you mind staying for a moment?"

The two Alicorns turned to the Primes and made their way back to their seats. "We were wondering if it was wise to leave Shining Armor as Captain, at least alone," Optimus told them.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Well, seeing as how he will soon be a father, we're worried..." Sentinel trailed off.

"That he'll have something else on his mind?" Celestia finished.

"Yes."

"So what do you propose?"

"We're suggesting that perhaps there be someone to _help _him, perhaps keep his decisions in check."

"I see..."

"If it is acceptable to you, we suggest Nitro-x. Sometimes he's a bit..."

"Absent minded..." Optimus finished.

"...But he is a very good and wise warrior when it comes to battle."

"Hmm, we will have to think about it..." Celestia answered the Primes.

"We respect that, in fact we prefer it, seeing as how we don't know each other that well," Sentinel rationalized.

"I would like to remedy that..." Luna trailed off her voice.

"As would I, you're both very intriguing guests. Someday I would like to hear about your time _before _the war." Celestia smiled.

"As would I." Optimus smiled through his visor.

**When the meeting was over...**

"Well, that went well," Luna told her sister.

"Yes, as well as war strategy meetings can go I guess," Celestia answered, then chuckled.

"What?" Luna demanded.

"You seemed very _playful _with Sentinel."

"I-I merely wanted to talk with them about Cybertron, I am fascinated with space, Tia."

"Perhaps, Lu-Lu," Celestia grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Starscream made his way through the Primus-knows how many halls to the door to the sick-bay. After he had heard about Skorponok's little "encounter" with Sixshot, he decided it would be best to see him, since he was a very valuable part of the team. Even if he did pick fights with the second-in-command.

Starscream pressed a few buttons on the panel to the right of the door, which caused it to open, letting the mostly-grey seeker in. Hook, the Decepticons' medical officer, was hovering around Sixshot carefully, looking for any damage he could repair at the moment.

"How is he, doctor?" Starscream asked.

"Pretty bad," Hook replied, but took no notice of Starscream and continued his work. "You might not want to get Skorponok as mad with you as he was with Sixshot."

Starscream frowned. "I didn't come here for a history lesson, doctor, I came to see if Sixshot could be repaired, or not."

"He can be, but-" Suddenly, the door opened and a red Decepticon, shorter then Starscream and Hook, entered. " Knock Out! What have you been doing?! Didn't I tell you we had a patient?!"

"Yes, but there were more urgent matters to attend to..." The red Decepticon replied, slyly.

"Oh, _her_..." Hook said with disgust. "I wish you would give up on those foolish little femmes and focus on the matter at hand."

"Puh! You're just saying that 'cuz you could never get one to even look at you."

"No, its because I have more important things to do then find poor femmes and get them pregnant!"

"Oh, of course! Bring that one little incident up with Swindle's mates and-"

"Gentlemen!" Starscream interrupted. "I do not care for your love life, Knock Out. Nor do I care about your lack of one, Hook. I need you to repair Sixshot immediately! He is one of our greatest warriors and I will not have him die just because you two are arguing! Is that understood?!"

"Clearly, Lord Starscream," Replied Hook.

"Fine," Knock Out answered, less enthusiastically.

"Good, now get to work!"

**Metroplex...**

"Whoo-Wee! Ah've never seen anythin' this big!" Exclaimed Braeburn. After the meeting, Optimus told the ponies that Bluestreak and Blurr could take them on a tour. But that was a bit difficult since both were rather..._chatty_.

"Actually, Metroplex is just a bit bigger than Ponyville..." Bluestreak explained. "And Canterlot...and Cloudsdale...combined."

"In-robot-mode-Metroplex-stands-at-more-than-seven -hundred-feet-and-is-" Blurr was going to continue but was interrupted by Applejack, who didn't really want to hear Blurr babble on about some other thing.

"So, in other words, he's pretty big."

"Precisely!"

"So, with somepony this big, why haven't you guys won already? If you don't mind my asking," Fluttershy spoke up.

"Not-at-all! The-reason-we-haven't-been-able-to-defeat-the-Dece pticons-is-because-of-Trypticon."

"Who?" The ponies asked in unison.

"Trypticon. The-Decepticons'-city-former. His-robot-mode-is-a-large-dinosaur-and-stands-a-fe w-feet-taller-that-Metroplex, but-is-usually-defeated-because-of-his-smaller-bra in-capacity. But-by-the-time-they-have-fought-Metroplex-has-use d-too-much-energy-to-fight-the-rest-of-the-Decepti cons."

"Then why dontcha just take out Trypticon?" Asked Rainbow from her spot hovering in the air.

"Because..." Blurr had to think for a moment. "Because..." Actually, he had no idea why. "Uh, Bluestreak?"

"Err, um, I-uh, don't know why..." Bluestreak replied, equally as unsure as Blurr.

"Maybe-we-should-ask-Optimus!" Blurr exclaimed.

"Hmm... maybe..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Optimus!" Bluestreak and Blurr exclaimed in unison, rushing into their leader's main office-like room. Prowl, Sentinel, and Nitro-x were there as well, discussing Nitro-x's new position as Cybertronian adviser to Equestria.

"What is it, Blurr and Bluestreak?" Optimus asked.

"We-found-a-way-to-destroy-Trypticon!" Blurr explained.

"Um, Blurr-" Prowl was about to explain to him a major flaw but was cut off by his brother.

"We sneak into Trypticon, past the guards, set a few gazillion bombs and whammo! Send the Cons To the Moon!"

"Bluestreak..."

"So-wadda-ya-say-Optimus? Huh-uh-huh? Wadda-ya-say?"

"Blurr, Bluestreak, I think it's a good plan but Trypticon isn't anywhere on the planet."

"What?"

Optimus nodded.

"Yeah, besides, I'm not sure how Princess Luna would feel about an ugly giant Decepticon stuck in the middle of the Moon," Nitro-x explained.

"I wouldn't say that." A voice answered. The Autobots whirled around and saw Silverbolt, the leader of the Arielbots, standing in the door way.

"You mean, she wouldn't be upset about it?"

"Not that, I mean the part about Trypticon being here. He is, we just saw him in the quadrant known as 'Saddle Arabia', getting his greasy servos on as much oil as he could."

"Hmm... another behemoth," Prowl noted.

"And that's not all. Apparently, one of the army commanders from there found him and is threatening to start a coup against the government there."

"Hmm...the Decepticons tried to pull a stunt like this on Earth, according to Hot Rod, maybe he should lead the Autobots into battle there," Optimus thought aloud.

"I'm not finished with my report, Prime," Silverbolt replied.

"Go on."

"Well, we're not sure, but we think we've found the location of the Decepticons base, it's in a region known as 'South Equestria'."

"Hey!" Nitro-x exclaimed. "Maybe Starblast knows where! He said he's from Horeston and that's where he and Fluttershy grew up, and they said that's south."

"No, Nitro-x, its more south than that," Silverbolt told him.

"Oh."

"Very good, the Decepticons have stretched themselves a little too thin and can't help each other if the other one is attacked. Prowl, round up all the other Autobots, I need to see them straight away to explain our battle plan."

"Understood, Prime." Prowl got up, saluted, and walked out the door.

"What do you want me to do, Prime?" Nitro-x asked.

"Nitro-x, I want you and your squadron to sneak aboard Trypticon and execute Blurr and Bluestreak's plan, Wheeljack and Hardhead have been developing some weapons you might find helpful."

"Uh...Okay..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, it's just that I haven't assembled my squadron yet."

**Later, outside Metroplex...**

"Roll call!" Nitro-x called. "Electric Storm!"

"Here."

"Wheelie."

"Wheelie here so Nitro-x not shed a tear."

"Funny. Heatwave."

"Here."

"Boulder."

"Here."

"Chase."

"Here."

"Blades."

"Um, here," The unsure orange helicopter squeaked.

"And finally, Medix."

":D"

"Err, right. Now, we'll be having a few ride-alongs with us, Blurr, Bluestreak, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie."

The said group of Autobots (and ponies) came from behind the group and stood in full attention of Nitro-x. "Now, the plan is to infiltrate Trypticon, set explosives in certain areas, and get the heck outta there. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Heatwave said. "Why we bringin' these little ponies?"

"'Cuz we're awesome! That's why!" Rainbow shot back.

"Heh, you'll just be little bugs on Trypticon's windshield."

"I'm bringing them because they're both small and can go places we can'., I'm also bringing them 'cuz I hear Pinkie Pie makes mean cupcakes."

"You bet your buttons I do!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Course you guys don't really wear any buttons so it would be hard to bet them, but that's not really a bad thing since gambling isn't a good thing for ponies to do. I knew this one pony who-"

"Err, right..."


End file.
